Everybody Hates Skunk
Everybody Hates Skunk s an American adult animation television series created by Canadian animator John Kricfalusi for the cable network Adult Swim. The series was developed as an "extreme" revamp, which is known for being significantly more vulgar and inappropriate. Cast * Jules de Jongh as Skunk, Ms. Duck, Crane * Paul Tylak as Panda, Rabbit, Snake, Frog, Mr. Fish * Patricia Rodriguez as Fox * Rasmus Hardiker as Turtle * Jo Wyatt as Ox & Bird * Rod Goodwell as Tiger * Tony Acworth as Pig, Killer Bees, Mantis Episodes Season 1 (2003) * Onward and Upward (June 26, 2003) * Skunk Seeks Help (July 3, 2003) * Fire Bees (July 10, 2003) * Naked Valley Animals (July 17, 2003) * Altruists (July 24, 2003) * The Pilot (July 31, 2003) Season 2 (2005-2006) * Ms. Duck's Good News (September 22, 2005) * Skunk Hates Basketball (September 29, 2005) * Sausage Fight (October 6, 2005) * Fat Food Restaurants (October 13, 2005) * Skunk's Hateful Halloween (October 27, 2005) * Skunk's Babysitter is Fox (November 3, 2005) * The Laundromat (November 10, 2005) * Food Stamps (November 17, 2005) * Rabbit's Full of Video Games (November 24, 2005) * Skunk's Hateful Christmas (December 15, 2005) * The Part Job Job (January 19, 2006) * Panda's Picture Day (February 2, 2006) * Skunk's Hateful Valentine's Day (February 9, 2006) * The Lottery (February 16, 2006) * The Gout (March 2, 2006) * Funerals of Fox's Nightmare (March 9, 2006) * Crane & The Ladies Hang Out (April 13, 2006) * Rabbit & The Alcohol Party (April 20, 2006) * Skunk & The Playboy (April 27, 2006) * Skunk, Rabbit & Fox's Worst Day in Jail (May 4, 2006) * Skunk's Worst Father's Day (May 11, 2006) * The Rejection (May 18, 2006) Season 3 (2006-2007) * The Class President and Elections (Part 1) (October 1, 2006) * The Class President and Elections (Part 2) (October 8, 2006) * Panda is a Liar (October 15, 2006) * Rabbit vs The Robbers (October 23, 2006) * The Buddy System (October 30, 2006) * The Promises (November 6, 2006) * Skunk's Worst Thanksgiving (November 13, 2006) * The Superstition (November 27, 2006) * Crane's Egg Light (December 11, 2006) * Ms. Duck's Nest (January 22, 2007) * Hall Monitor Cameras (January 29, 2007) * Snow Day for Animals (February 5, 2007) * The Substitute Teacher (February 12, 2007) * Cutting into School (February 19, 2007) * Chain Snatcher (February 26, 2007) * The DJ's Musicals (March 19, 2007) * Baseball Game (March 26, 2007) * Gambling Around (April 23, 2007) * Dirty Jokes on Panda (April 30, 2007) * Math Homework (May 7, 2007) * The Last Day (May 14, 2007) * The Guidance Counselor (May 21, 2007) Season 4 (2007-2008) * The Bully (October 1, 2007) * Driving Around (October 8, 2007) * Skunk's Dog (October 15, 2007) * The Bleacher Pad (October 22, 2007) * The Bed-Stuy (October 29, 2007) * Rabbit's Houseguests (November 5, 2007) * Minimum Wage (November 12, 2007) * The New Adult (November 19, 2007) * Panda's Sled (December 10, 2007) * The Port Authority (March 2, 2008) * The Bad Boys (March 9, 2008) * The First Kiss (March 16, 2008) * Easter Rabbit (March 23, 2008) * The Hockey Solo (March 30, 2008) * The BFD (April 6, 2008) * Ex-Cons on the Loss (April 13, 2008) * Earth Day (April 20, 2008) * Let's Be Cool (April 27, 2008) * The Senior Dance (May 4, 2008) * Skunk's Worst Mother's Day (May 11, 2008) * Fox's Graduation (May 18, 2008) * The Homeroom Party (May 25, 2008) Season 5 (2008-2009) * The Cake (October 3, 2008) * The Homecoming (October 10, 2008) * The English Teacher (October 17, 2008) * My Man Tiger (October 24, 2008) * Duck or Doc (October 31, 2008) * Ox & Bird Snitches (November 7, 2008) * Big Bird & Big Ox (November 14, 2008) * The Oprah Winfrey Show (November 21, 2008) * New Year's Eve with Panda (December 12, 2008) * The Adoption (January 9, 2009) * Varsity Jackets (January 16, 2009) * Pig's Fake IDs (January 23, 2009) * PSATs on a Wall (January 30, 2009) * Boxing (February 6, 2009) * Tiger's Lasagna (March 13, 2009) * The Spring Break (March 20, 2009) * Panda's Car (March 27, 2007) * Back Talk Nothing (April 3, 2009) * Fox Kisses Skunk (April 24, 2009) * No Bomb Threats (May 1, 2009) * The G.E.D. (May 8, 2009) * Fox's Pregnant (May 15, 2009) Category:Adult Swim Category:TV Shows